<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Good Things by SilvermistTheAngstlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596162">All Good Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistTheAngstlord/pseuds/SilvermistTheAngstlord'>SilvermistTheAngstlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Despair Naegi Makoto, Dont come for my bones, Ghosts, Hope vs. Despair, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Junko you fucking bitch, Kinda, Makoto feeling stabby for like most of this fic, Makoto isnt vibing, Spoilers, That feeling when you go despair mode and ur dead boyfriend shows up like "no.", don't do despair drugs Makoto!, he was a missed opportunity so boom i fixed him, how do i even tag, i just want my Leonaegi angst, lord help me im back on my bullshit, nobody is vibing, takes place in episode 11 of future arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistTheAngstlord/pseuds/SilvermistTheAngstlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you're not real." Makoto said, his eyes narrowed. He spoke in a  serious tone, a bitter smile stretched across his face. "I could reach out with my hand.. full of hope ,” he spat out the last word, his voice full of resentment, and stared at his hand, only a few inches from the knife. “That you would come back, even after I KILLED YOU-" Makoto stopped, his crazed expression turned on Leon.</p><p>"AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE THERE!" Makoto shrieked, as if he was telling the punchline to a joke before burst into a fit of giggles and wheezes.</p><p>"Wouldn't that be terrible?” He whispered, still beaming. “Wouldn’t that be so... despairful?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Good Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my humble opinion.. Future arc kinda sucked.</p><p>there were a lot of scenes that were just missed opportunities but I really don't feel like rewriting the entire thing. So I took what is probably one of the biggest missed opportunities: the scene where Makoto watches the Despair video and tries to stab himself in the chest.</p><p>I was really disappointed with the whole thing, especially Juzo being the one to save him, and just how he saved him too.</p><p>So here's my version, with some sweet sweet Leonaegi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto Naegi had killed them.</p><p>He had killed them all.</p><p>His classmates, his friends, the people who he thought he'd be the closest to...</p><p>
  <strong>He'd killed them all.</strong>
</p><p>It's all his fault.</p><p>"Aha-" Makoto wheezed out a giggle, a slow smile crawling onto his face, looking at if it had been forcefully stretched onto him.</p><p>"AHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHA!" He erupted into fits of twisted laughter, his voice pitching and dipping as he clutched his head and hot tears streamed down his face.</p><p>
  <em>You know the rules.</em>
</p><p>An oddly familiar voice whispered in the back of his head.</p><p>"...rules?" The Ultimate Hope questioned curiously as his eyes narrowed to pinpricks. his body began to tremble. Was it from guilt? Makoto
didn’t know...or care.</p><p>
  <em>you're a killer Naegi, a Blackened.</em>
</p><p>The voice droned on, and Makoto could picture the giddy expression of the girl who the voice belonged to. He smiled again. </p><p>"Ah, so that's what you mean?" Makoto nodded quickly. It was all so clear now, he knew what he had to do! </p><p>The sound of metal hitting the stone floor caused him to move, and his eyes met a knife that had been so kindly dropped for him! It laid there, begging to be taken. To be used. He reached out for it, hands gripping the handle and inspecting it. </p><p>"Yes, this will do!" Makoto giggled. He has to do this, it's the rules after all! Rules are made to be followed! He has to obey the rules!!</p><p>He leaned against the wall, gaze still fixed on the knife. Yes.. it's what he needs! He deserves this!! He should get it over with as fast as possible.</p><p>He brought the knife closer to his chest, his body trembling as he did, and salty tears continued to spill down his face. </p><p>"Everyone…" Makoto called out, his smile growing larger with grim, final satisfaction.</p><p>"I'm coming.."</p><p>His eyes swirled.</p><p>"Makoto.."</p><p>The knife clattered back onto the floor, still close the brown haired boy. Too close.</p><p>Makoto immediately perked up, seeking out the voice, almost frantically. No, he can’t.. he can't be here... Makoto had killed him..</p><p>And yet shifted his eyes up, only to find…</p><p>Spiky red hair he knew had been dyed, a white jacket that Makoto had kept somewhere in his room, wanting to have at least one piece of him left, and piercing ice blue eyes that carried a familiar sense of warmth that made Makoto's chest freeze the moment he made eye contact with them.</p><p>"Leon." He forced out the words, his trembling returning and tears dripping down his cheeks.</p><p>The red haired teen looked down at Makoto with sympathy, and crouched to his level. Makoto staggered back, leaning away from Leon with a look of anger in his eyes.</p><p>"I know you're not real." Makoto said, his eyes narrowed. He spoke in a  serious tone, a bitter smile stretched across his face. "I could reach out with my hand.. full of hope ,” he spat out the last word, his voice full of resentment, and stared at his hand, only a few inches from the knife. “That you would come back, even after I KILLED YOU-" Makoto stopped, his crazed expression turned on Leon. </p><p>"AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE THERE!" Makoto shrieked, as if he was telling the punchline to a joke before burst into a fit of giggles and wheezes.</p><p>"Wouldn't that be terrible?” He whispered, still beaming. “Wouldn’t that be so...</p><p><strong>despairful?</strong>"</p><p>"Makoto, you don't want to do this." Leon pleaded, and Makoto could see the red haired teen's gaze focused on the knife that was in his reach.</p><p>Makoto's swirling red eyes met Leon's, and he shook his head. "That's wrong!" He argued just like he had in the trials. The trials where he sentenced his friends to death.</p><p>"I do want to do this, it's what I deserve!" Makoto smiled, confused at why Leon's expression looked so sad. Why was he sad? Makoto would be joining him soon! "I'm a blackened, just like you were!" He tried to reason with Leon. Yes, he'll make him see sense!</p><p>…</p><p>Why wasn't he convinced yet?</p><p>"You don't understand? I honestly thought you would.." Makoto sighed in disappointment. "After all, you were the first one I killed! Sure, you can count Maizono, but I sentenced you to death! It's my fault you died!" </p><p>"I don't blame you." Leon muttered.</p><p>"You should." Makoto argued, his hand once again reaching for the knife. "So you'll get the honor to watch!" </p><p>Makoto's hand gripped the knife, excitement surging through him. Was this how Enoshima had felt before she executed herself? He understands now why she had been angry when he attempted to stop her. Who'd give up such despair?</p><p>Something stopped his hand from moving. A sudden feeling of paralyzing cold and numbness that spread from his fingers to the rest of his hand.</p><p>"What..?" Makoto looked down to see another hand gripping his own. </p><p>"Makoto, please…" Leon pleaded desperately. </p><p>Was he… crying?</p><p>"You're crying." The shorter boy said in surprise. "Why? You should be happy!"</p><p>"I'm not happy, though." Leon stated, much to Makoto's confusion. </p><p>"Why?? I deserve this! Don't you see? I-"</p><p>"NO, THAT'S WRONG!"</p><p>"What are you.."</p><p>“DONT YOU FUCKING GET IT?” The red haired boy screamed, “I LOVE YOU! AND SEEING YOU IN PAIN HURTS ME!”</p><p>Makoto shrunk back in confusion. "What?”</p><p>"None of this was your fault Makoto, you were forced to play Enoshima's twisted game, just like the rest of us!" </p><p>"Stop." Makoto hissed, his eyes glowing red as a burning pain grew in his head.</p><p>"Don't you remember Makoto? During the game, YOU were the one who kept everyone together!"</p><p>"Stop..." Makoto whispered, clutching his head with his hands, digging his fingers into his scalp. </p><p>"YOU were the one who reminded everyone who their true enemy was!"</p><p>"STOP..." Makoto begged, cradling his head with his shaky hands as his face grew wet with salty tears.</p><p>"You were their hope Makoto! Please…" Leon pleaded, tears dripping down his cheeks.</p><p>"You're my hope Makoto, please.. come back to me…"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pain in Makoto's head began to fade, leaving him with an almost euphoric feeling, as if he had risen to the surface of a deep pool to finally breathe.</p><p>His entire body was trembling, and he tried taking deep breaths to slow his frantic heartbeat down. His green eyes blinked rapidly, trying to fix his blurry tear stained vision.</p><p>"Leon…. I'm so sorry.."</p><p>"As I said, not your fault." Leon leaned against the stone wall next to Makoto, who rested his chin on his knees solemnly, his green eyes gazing at the knife on the floor.</p><p>He kicked it away.</p><p>It clattered on the floor, as far as possible from Makoto. Good.</p><p>The short boy looked up at Leon, his tired eyes meeting the red haired teen's icy gaze. "You're going to leave now."</p><p>Leon shortly hmmed as a reply, offering Makoto a soft reassuring grin. Makoto nodded, curling up tighter than before. </p><p>"I'm scared Leon," Makoto admitted, staring down at the floor. "No matter how long it's been since the killing game, I can still remember it like yesterday. And yet.. they tell me it's worth it. That the only reason I became the Ultimate Hope is to combat Junko's despair. They told me your death, everyone else's deaths, that they were all for the sake of hope!" Makoto said, burying his head in his knees and gritting his teeth.</p><p>"I'm scared… how many more people will I have to lose for that hope?"</p><p>Makoto felt the same cold as before spreading through his hand. He looked down as Leon tapped on his hand three times, before withdrawing his hand. Makoto couldn't help but smile. Their old way of saying "I love you." From before the world had become like this.</p><p>"We're not really gone, y'know." Leon smiled, and pointed at Makoto's chest. Makoto looked down at the chain necklace hanging from it, and cradled it gently. </p><p>"We're all still with you Makoto. Sure, you might not see it, but I'm always here for you. All of us are." Leon looked down at the short boy, who smiled softly.</p><p>"Thank you Leon." Makoto whispered, looking up and expecting to see the red haired teen, only to be met with nothing.</p><p>Makoto looked around, but Leon Kuwata had disappeared, as if he had never been there. </p><p>His chest felt heavy and a small lump formed in his throat, but he pushed those feelings back and climbed to his feet, looking up at the source of the red light in the room.</p><p>Makoto clenched his fists and stared the monitor, full of newfound hope. He gripped his necklace, hugging it close to his chest.</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is Leon a ghost? a hallucination? Is Makoto dreaming?</p><p>There's no real answer! I decided to leave it up to interpretation what exactly is going on here, so it's for you to decide! feel free to share what you think is going on in the comments, i'd love to read your theories!</p><p>Thanks again to Hurri for beta reading this mess!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>